


The Proposal

by thecat_13145



Series: The Marriage [1]
Category: Invaders (Marvel), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're finally married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [](http://ani-bester.livejournal.com/profile)[**ani_bester**](http://ani-bester.livejournal.com/) fault. She wrote a fic for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/lgbtfest/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/lgbtfest/)**lgbtfest**  which refered to the reactions of The suriving Invaders to Toro getting married. My brain decided this needed fic, and promptly produced a four part series. I hope people enjoy it.

“This is insane.” Ann said, staring down at the letter in her hand, “They can’t do this.”

Toro let out a slightly bitter laugh.  
“Can’t they?”

Unable to offer a truthful answer, Ann returned to the letter.

“What about the guy who sent this, can’t he help you?”

Toro shook his head. “Nick’s name is mud with his superiors, ever since the McCarthy incident. He’s too valuable for them to dismiss, but not valuable enough that they’d over look something like this, and it isn’t fair to ask him, not when he’s got his own guys counting on him.”

Ann held her tongue on her opinion of Nick Fury, and contented herself with nodding.

“He recommends I leave the states for a bit. He’s right, it’s not like it’s a huge problem, Roger or Jac would willingly put me up for a bit, but...”

But in spite of everything your country’s thrown at you, you’re still a patriot. You’re like a fish that’s tried to leap over and landed on a dam. You’re still thrashing around, convinced if you only thrash hard enough, you’ll end up back in the water. 

She looked at him, sitting on the sofa, his knees drawn up to his chest, his face a picture of confusion. He didn’t look any older than her own son, which was probably what made up her mind for her.

“Well, I can see only one course of action.” She dropped down on one knee. “Thomas Raymond, will you marry me?”

“What?”  
“I’m aware it’s not February 29th, or anything like, but it does seem the perfect solution.”  
“I can come up with about twenty reasons why it’s not.

“Then do so,” Ann said, folding her arms.  
“For one thing, I don’t love you. In that way.”

Ann sighed. “Toro, I already told you, I don’t want a husband. After Frank, I don’t think I could ever trust a man in that way. What I want, and need, is a father for my son, and a friend. You fill both of those, Frankie adores you.”

Toro couldn’t argue with that. “It won’t stop them.”

Ann shrugged. “It will be slightly hard for them to accuse you of that, when your wife is prepared to stand up in court and swear you’ve always been most through in your duties as a husband. I’m not a virgin, so it’s not like they can check.”

“You’d be committing perjury!” 

Ann gave a careless shrug. “Hardly the worst crime I could be guilty of. Now are you going to accept or not?”

Toro paused, looking form the letter to Ann.

“Do I honestly have a choice?”

Ann smiled, looking up at her fiancé, she supposed. “You could technically propose to me, I’ll admit I don’t have a ring or anything along those lines, but...” she sighed. “Toro, they’ll come for you. If not for this, then for that fire thing you do.” She looked at him. “At least this way, you don’t face them alone.”

She watched him turning over that phrase in his head. A part of her knew that she was being selfish, manipulating him so, but it was true. This would work out well for both of them.

“O.K.” She blinked.

“What?”

“O.K. I’ll marry you.”

Ann raised an eyebrow. “That’s hardly romantic.”

“Neither was your proposal.” He was trying, but he still looked scared. “This is going to work, isn’t it?”  
She kissed him. “Of course.”


End file.
